Schindler
Schindler Elevator is the second-largest elevator manufacturer and the largest escalator manufacturer in the world based in Switzerland. The main headquarter (as well as the top division range) and lift testing tower is located in Ebikon, the municipality of Lucerne. Schindler is also a moving walkway manufacturer. History Schindler was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger. Soon, they established a mechanical engineering workshop on an island in the Reuss River in Lucerne, Switzerland. At that time, the company was called "Schindler & Villiger". In 1892, Eduard Villiger leaves the partnership and the company continues under the name of Robert Schindler, Machinery Manufacturer. Schindler founded the first foreign subsidiary in Berlin (Germany) in 1906. Thereafter, the company expanded continuously and mainly throughout Europe. The company established a branch in London in 1960, operating under the name Platt-Schindler and in France after acquiring Roux Combaluzier in 1969, which it was later known as Roux Combaluzier Schindler or RCS. In the 1970s, Schindler moves to its current headquarter in Ebikon, Switzerland. Schindler had a joint venture with Jardine Matheson & Co. Ltd. Hong Kong in 1974, which is currently known as Jardine Schindler. In 1980, Schindler founded the first Western industrial joint venture in China, and established China Schindler Elevator Co. Ltd. (or later China Schindler). Schindler first entered the American elevator market in 1979 by acquiring Haughton Elevator Company and the Canadian division of Armor Elevator in 1982. Later in 1989, Schindler purchased Westinghouse Electric's elevator division. Schindler currently has its American headquarters located in Morristown, New Jersey. In 1996, Schindler introduce its very first destination dispatch system called Miconic 10. The company acquired some elevator companies including the Israel-based Nechustan in 1996, German-based Haushahn in 1998 and Brazilian-based Atlas Elevadores in 1999 which became a major player in the South American market. On April 5, 2016, Schindler's operations in Japan were sold to Nippon Otis Elevator Company because of low reputation in Japan due to one of several Schindler elevator accidents in Japan. Notable products Supermatic Supermatic was a programmed elevator control system introduced in 1955. An example of Schindler Supermatic elevators can be seen here. Dynatron Invented in 1965. Zonamatic Invented in 1970. Variomatic and Transitronic Invented in 1972. designS : Schindler design S was a modular elevator introduced in 1984. Miconic 10 and Schindler ID : Miconic 10 was introduced in 1996, and was the industry first of an innovative type of control systems now known as hall call destination system. The system features keypads and LED screens instead of hall button stations whereby riders enter their desired floor before entering an elevator car. The system then directs the rider to a specific elevator car while grouping riders traveling to nearby floors together. Schindler claims this minimizes the number of stops, and decreases congestion and travel time—especially during peak traffic periods. The system was continuously further developed and new functions were amended eventually evolving in systems which guarantee highly efficient and energy saving traffic management. Especially in high rise buildings traffic management systems like Miconic 10 and Schindler ID allow building designers to maximize rentable space and transport efficiency. Moreover, access control becomes feasible. Miconic 10 was discontinued in 2012 (still made for Greece, Hungary, Romania, Slovenia, South America and some Middle East countries) and replaced by the current PORT elevators. Schindler 9300 AE escalators The 9300 AE escalators, formerly known as 9300 are the standard modular escalator product line of Schindler, launched in 1997. Later in 2004, an advanced edition of the same series (9300 AE) was introduced. SchindlerMobile : The SchindlerMobile is a self-propelled car has wheels to move itself up and down self-supporting aluminum columns. It doesn't have a machine room, no suspension ropes, and no hoistway walls. It was introduced in 1997, but later discontinued and replaced with the Schindler EuroLift elevators in 2001. Smart MRL : One of the first Schindler machine room less elevators, this model is divided into two series; 001 series was launched in 1998, while the second generation, 002, launched in 1999. This model has been discontinued in 2001 and replaced by the EuroLift. Schindler EuroLift : Modular Schindler machine room less elevators for low to mid-rise buildings. It is available in either a machine room less or mini machine room. It was introduced in 2000. It features a permanent magnet gearless motor and can serve up to 30 floors. Schindler EuroLift is the successor of Schindler Mobile and Smart. Schindler ID : Schindler ID was introduced in 2000 and the evolution of Miconic 10 with building and accessibility management system. Schindler 300 : Schindler 300 was a series of elevator models available in North and South America, Asia-Pacific, Japan, and Australia-New Zealand. Schindler 500 : Schindler's high-rise residential/commercial elevator model lauched in 2000. Schindler 700 and Double Deck elevators : and Schindler 7000 Introduced in 2002, the Schindler 700 elevators are for high rise buildings with heights up to 500 meters and speeds of up to 10 meters per second. It contains a large number of technical innovations like the Active Ride Control system ARC, the Ceramic Safety Breaks and the Modular Shaft Information System MoSIS. Nowadays the product line is replaced to the Schindler 7000 (Single-deck & Multi-deck). Schindler 300A, 321A, 330A, 400A and 500A (US Models) : Main article: Schindler 300A, Schindler 321A, Schindler 330A, Schindler 400A, and Schindler 500A After Schindler got a good grip on the art of hydraulic and traction elevators in the US, they came out with the 300A (in-ground hydraulic), then later the 321A (a holeless telescoping hydraulic model). Both models were then superseded by the 330A (released March 15, 2001), which comes in the standard in-ground system as well as the Holeless Telescoping Hydraulic system. The 330A Holeless Telescoping Hydraulic elevator is based off the design that DEVE used in Sweden (also used in Australia and the United KingdomInteresting DEVE elevator @ Denbies Wine Estate, Dorking (by Anjasomc) Lift at Denbies wine estate (by Beno)), whereby the hydraulic pistons are inverted (turned up-side down) and the casing is mounted to the side of the elevator car. This model comes in both single-post and twin-post models. After the 330A came the 400A Traction elevator system which comes in MRL, standard MRA (Machine room Above) and MRS (Machine room on Side), and has since been improved and now known as 400AE (AE which is stand for A'dvanced '''E'diton.). This model has a capacity of up to 4000lbs or 1818KG travelling at up to 500fpm or 2.5m/s and can be integrated with Schindler Miconic 10 or PORT Destination Dispatch systems. '''500A mid to high rise model in the United States lauched in 2001. Schindler 2000 series models : Schindler 2400, 2500 and 2600 are Schindler's current product line of standardized freight and special elevators. It was introduced in 2005. Schindler 2200 Dumbwaiter model. Only sold in Germany and Switzerland. Schindler 3100 : Schindler 3100 is the current low-rise machine room less elevator system available in Europe, India and the United States. It was introduced in 2005. Schindler 3300 : Schindler 3300 is the current low to mid-rise machine room less elevator system available in Asia Pacific, Europe and the United States. It was introduced in 2005. PORT Technology : The PORT Technology personal transit management was invented in 2009 to remove many of the existing constraints on interior layouts, thereby allowing architects greater creative freedom when designing the next generation of buildings. The technology consists of a standalone terminal (installed on the wall or on a standalone pillar) with an LCD monitor that used to choose a floor destination, similar to the Miconic 10. PORT is the successor of Miconic 10 and Schindler ID. Schindler 5400 : Schindler 5500 : The Schindler 5500 is the latest elevator system designed for mid to high-rise buildings (can travel up to 50 floors). Introduced in 2013, it is available in either a machine room less or mini machine room. Schindler 5500 is the successor of Schindler EuroLift, 5400, 5400 AP and 400AE (American). Schindler 6200, 6300 and 6500 (replacement models) Schindler 6200, 6300 and 6500 are Schindler's replacement product line. Schindler 7000 Schindler 7000 is Schindler's brand new high-rise elevation system. Commercial info say max height is 500 m., max speed is 10 m/s and availability for single or double deck cars, and it's highly customizable on client demand. Notable elevator installations Acquisitions and joint ventures Acquisitions *19?? - United Lift Company (United Kingdom)The United Lift Company (Beno Lift Guide) *1960 - Schlieren (Switzerland) *1969 - Roux Cobaluzier (France) *1975 - Harrison Lister Engineering Company (Singapore and Malaysia)This company was the sole agent of Schindler elevators in Malaysia (from the 1950s) and Singapore (from the 1960s). *1979 - Haughton (United States) *1980s - Keighley Lifts (United Kingdom) *1982 - Armor Elevators (United States) *1984 - Precision Elevator Pty. Ltd. (Australia) *1987 - Nippon Elevator Industry Co. Ltd. (Japan) *1989 - Adams Elevator (United States) *1989 - Westinghouse Electric Corp. (United States) *1990 - Deve (Sweden) *1994 - Philippine Industrial Engineering Company (Philippine)This company was a sole agent of Schindler elevators in the Philippine from 1957. *1996 - Nechushtan Schindler (Israel) * 1998 - Haushahn (Germany) *1999 - Atlas (Brazil) *2001 - Liftremont (Russia) *2003 - Jong Ang Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea) *2006 - Hyundai (South Korea)Only 25.5% of the stake. *2009 - Saudi Elevator Corp. (Saudi Arabia) *2010 - Reliable Elevator (United States) *2011 - Midland Elevator (United States)Schindler acquires Midland Elevator. Joint ventures *1974 - Jardine, Matheson & Co. Ltd. (or Jardine Pacific in Hong Kong, Jardine Schindler GroupThey were a partnership relations since 1929 (Jardines: Group Companies > Jardine Pacific > Jardine Schindler).) *1988 - Suzhou Elevator Company (China) *1996 - Saigon Engineering Co. Ltd. (Vietnam) *2011 - Xuchang Xiji Elevator (China, later forming XJ Schindler) Trivia *In the United States, when Schindler acquired Haughton (an elevator company based in Toledo, Ohio) in 1979, their products were branded as Schindler Haughton until 1989. *In the United Kingdom, Schindler was once known as Platt Schindler since 1960 until the 1970s. *During in the 1980s, when Schindler acquired Keighley Lifts, their products were branded as Keighley Schindler. *In France, their elevators were often branded as Roux Columbaluzier Schindler or RCS from the 1960s to 1992. Before RCS, it was known as Gervais-Schindler. *In Sweden, after Schindler bought Deve, Schindler renamed itself to Deve-Schindler '''between 1990-2000. This was in order to protect the legacy of Deve and it's works in Alvesta, wich eventually was defunct anyway in 1994! *In Norway, Schindler elevators were distributed by '''Brøad. Reber (Reber Brothers) while in Finland they were distributed by Valmet. *In Israel, Schindler elevators were distributed by and branded as Nechushtan Schindler. *There have been several criticisms related to Schindler products, such as elevator malfunctions, breakdowns and door errors, especially in United States. *In 2006, Schindler acquires 25.5% stake of Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd.. *Schindler installed its first elevator in Hong Kong in 1931. *In the 1950s, Schindler elevators in Bangkok, Thailand were supplied and installed by the Metropolitan Electricity Authority of Bangkok. Video See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) *Schindler Haughton *XJ Schindler Gallery Logos Schindler Logo 1910-1925.jpg|1st generation logo (1910 - 1925) Schindler Logo 1925-1974.jpg|2nd generation logo (1925 - 1974) Schindler (circa 1950s-1985).jpg|3rd generation logo (1974 - 1985) Schindler (1985-2006).jpg|4th generation logo (1985 - 2006, and 1985 - 2008 for Jardine Schindler) Schindler -New 2006-.jpg|5th generation logo (2006 - present, and 2008 - current for Jardine Schindler) Jardine Schindler.jpg|Jardine Schindler logo (2008 - current when the 5th generation logo was issued) Schindler 4th generation logo.JPG|Black 5th generation logo on a FIGS call station. 169193864_a66a138793_z.jpg|A closer look of the silver emboissed logo. schindler's.jpg Old Schindler logo HKJM.jpg|3rd generation Schindler logo with the name The Jardine Engineering Hong Kong. Old Schindler logo HK.jpg|A third generation Schindler logo in Hong Kong, with the name of the former distributor "The Jardine Engineering". Schindler Logo 3300AP TH.jpg|5th generation logo on Schindler 3300AP elevators (Credit to Facebook user Parinyawat Chaemsiriyanon) Nameplates Schindler Lift badge Bangkok old.jpg|1950s Schindler nameplate in Bangkok, Thailand. Schindler Bruxelles badge.jpg|1950s Belgian Schindler nameplate. Screenshot_2015-06-17-11-04-43.png|Old Schindler nameplate (unknown country) (Credit to Instagram user croniktom) Schindler 2010 .jpg|Schindler nameplate in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, with black and red 5th generation logo. IMG_0814.JPG|2005 Schindler nameplate made by Shanghai STEP with the 4th generation logo. Red_D-Line_indicator_DBS_Tower.JPG|2012 Schindler (Asia Pacific) nameplate. S3300AP_nameplate_2014.JPG|2014 Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. Landing door sills Platt - Schindler.JPG|1960s Platt-Schindler landing door sill (Credit to benobve - benobve.org.uk). Schindler door sill badge.JPG|2012 Schindler 5400 AP landing door sill. Escalator landing plates Schindler 9300 Escalator Intro.jpg|Schindler 9300 escalator in Jakarta, Indonesia. Schindler 2010.jpg|Schindler escalator landing plate (2000 - 2008) Schindler 2013.jpg|Schindler escalator landing plate (2008 - current) Other 1350627609683.jpg|Schindler MRL motor Schindler_5400_AP_top_car.jpg|Top car of a Schindler 300 P elevator. Berca Schindler Lifts service fence.JPG|Schindler elevator maintenance fence in Indonesia. BercaSchindler Sign.jpg|Berca Schindler Lifts service sign in Jakarta, Indonesia. Schindler Maintenance Fence TH.jpg|Schindler maintenance fence in Thailand. Schindler Maintenance Sign TH.jpg|Schindler elevator maintenance sign in Thailand. Notes and references External Links *Official website *Jardine Schindler Group site (now it will be redirected to Schindler Group Hong Kong website) *The PORT Technology *Knizia Strelow *A complete history of Schindler Corp. *Schindler parts Catalog Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Historic elevator companies